Surely My Lord, You Jest?
by SweetTies
Summary: With the jewel complete and the wish for peace and its destruction granted, Midoriko appears to grant Kagome one more selfless wish, for Kikyo to be able to remain with Inuyasha, the cost of which she believes, is her own life, until she wakes up three years later, far from her friends, with no memory. What happens when a certain demon lord seeks her out ? (500-1,000 word chapters)
1. A Chance Encounter

**_Title: Surely My Lord, You Jest ?_**

* * *

><p><span>Full Summary:<span> After completing the Jewel and the wish for peace and the Jewels disappearance, Priestess Midoriko's soul appears to grant Kagome one last wish. In her deep dispair of the knowledge Inuyasha will never love her the way she wants, Kagome wishes for Kikyo to be able to remain with Inuyasha, the cost of which she believes is her life. That is, until she wakes up three years later, far from her friends with no memory. What happens when a certain demon lord seeks her out ?

***Told in 500-1000 word chapters***

* * *

><p><strong>((AN: **Hey everybody ! So this is my first time for a few things in this fanfiction ! One, its my first time writing a T rated fanfiction, two, its my first time writing in shorter chapters, and three, it's my first time writing an Inuyasha fanfiction that is actually set IN THE FEUDAL ERA ! I hope you all enjoy. For those who know me and have any questions regarding this or any of my other fanfictions, please feel free to message me. Since this fanfiction is going to be told in smaller parts, I will do my utmost to update weekly, but since this is the opening I will post two chapters this week instead of one. So here is the first, onto the story !** ))**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: A Chance Encounter<em>

* * *

><p>"Priestess Minami, my son is very sick, would you mind tending to him ?" A gentle, serene smile spread across Kagome's thin lips as the woman in a brown kimono looked down at her with hopeful eyes. Kagome stood, brushing the dirt from her traditional red pants as her blue eyes glistened in the mid afternoon light.<p>

"Of course. Please, lead the way." She followed the woman through the small village she had learned to call home. Three years prior, the village priestess Masaya had found her in the forest, small, frail, cold, and clad in shredded priestess garments with nothing to warm her but her long black hair. Now, she was much different. Gone were the long Raven locks, her hair cropped at her chin and angled shorter towards the back. She stood tall, with grace and confidence, and her body was full and strong.

She knew not of her past life, but could not imagine it being as satisfying as her current one. As an aid priestess tot the village she was well treated, and well respected. Also as an apprentice to Masaya-whom had recently fallen ill, she was well regarded.

The visit to the womans hut did not take long. Kagome concluded rather quickly the boy had the flu, and fixed him up a special herbal tea and treatment to bring his fever down. After the boy had nodded off, Kagome and his mother chatted idly over tea before she made to excuse herself.

"Thank you again, Priestess Minami. With Priestess Masaya ill, I know the village now looks to you for a lot. We are ever grateful." She spoke with deep sincerity that forced a polite smile to Kagomes lips as she parted with a slight nod. She had yet to get used to the name Masaya had given her. It seemed so foreign, yet she could not remember her own, so she accepted it. Heaving a sigh she headed towards the abandoned corn fields. A sure sign that winter was fast approaching…

************Elsewhere**************

"My Lord! The way you handled those demons was simply phenomenal! No one is a match for you my Lord! Your superior-urk!" Jakens speech was self interrupted as he found himself staring up at the orange and pink sky after yet another collision with his Masters' strong left calf.

"Whats the matter, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked from her position atop the two headed demon horse Ah-Un. Sesshomaru had suddenly stopped, nose tilted towards the sky and after a moment his eyes widened in subtle recognition.

"Jaken." Came his cool voice. The imp could not have been on his feet quicker.

"Yes M'Lord?" He squaked immediately.

"Look after Rin. I shall return."

"Wait, I-" But with a big gush of air Jakens protest was cut off as he watched his master depart on his cloud through the sky. A mischievous grin smoothed over Rins lips before she hopped off Ah-Uh.

"Catch me if you can Master Jaken!" She called, taking off into the surrounding woods.

"Come back here you horrible child!" With no choice but to chase after the child on stubby legs, Jaken followed, while Ah-Un yawned, and chose to place himself at rest in the grass.

*********With Kagome***********

He had recognized the scent, her scent, a breeze of deep Jasmine. Her scent was mixed now, fresh hibiscus playing tricks on him but he knew it was still her. He'd found her, Inuyasha's old priestess. After her disappearance, his half brother had vowed to never stop looking for his friend, and though his relationship with the priestess Kikyo was a happy one, everyone could see the hanyou was missing Kagome's comforting presence.

Sesshomaru found her in minutes, alone outside of a large human village in the late fall corn fields. He bothered not to hide his aura, thus was not surprised when she stood facing him upon his arrival. At first he simply stared at her, taking in all the ways she had changed physically and spiritually. Her hair was shorter, body fuller and her eyes showed confidence, strength, and intolerance. Her aura showed power, how much, he knew not, but one thing was clear, she was not the same woman from three years ago.

"Kagome." He said mildly. The priestess in front of him blinked twice slowly.

"Yes?" Kagome responded, unsure why she answered to the name. It had sounded so familiar. The man in front of her with such a dazzling appearance seemed familiar too…but how? She took a step back, slight fear working its way through her as her fingers, hands, and arms began to tingle.

"I know not why you have been hiding, but you will come with me and I shall return you to the hanyou." He ordered calmly. Kagome raised an eyebrow at his audacity.

"Excuse me?" She asked dryly.

"I am not fond of repeating myself, Miko." Sesshomaru returned coyly. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru narrowed his own eyes, ready to retort until her eyes and aura stopped him. Her aura was plagued with confusion and prickles of fear, while her eyes showed not an ounce of recognition. Could it really be possible she didn't remember who he was? His face relaxed.

"Surly you jest," He commented. After receiving nothing from her but silence and a blank stare he shrugged. "It is of no consequence. Miko, you are coming with me."

(907)

* * *

><p><strong>((AN: **Hello again ! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter ! See you next time on Friday in _Chapter Two: Riddle Me This_. **))**


	2. Riddle Me This

**_Title: Surely My Lord, You Jest ?_**

**((A/N: **Hope you all enjoy the chapter. **))**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: Riddle Me This<em>

A cold, delicate smile touched Kagomes face.

"Surely my Lord, _you _jest." She said icily as she let her aura flare, becoming visible to him for the first time. The turquoise and purple energy swirled around her like a beautiful black hole. Immediately he was bombarded by her power, the surrounding reiki singeing the ends of his silken hair. She was far more powerful than he had first thought, and he had no intention of hurting her. He concluded a battle at his time was not in his best interest.

"Hn." He relented. She reigned in her purifying aura and eyed him suspiciously.

"So, now that you know you cannot take me by force, do you care to tell me who you are?" She questioned. Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side.

"Do not doubt my ability Miko. I merely do not wish to cause you harm." Once again she narrowed her eyes. "Do you really not remember?" He stepped closer. "How did you know I was a Lord?"

"Your robes carry traditional demon royalty marks. If I had to guess I'd say Inu demon. And the silks you wear are very expensive." She replied. He stepped closer again, mildly curious. What else did she not remember?

"Interesting. What else can you tell?"

"You're from the west. I can tell from the hemmed patterns on your robes, but thats about it." She was beginning to grow impatient. "Are you going to-"

"Funny how you know so much about a land you are not from." He interjected. His baffling words in combination with his cold tone sent shivers down her spine.

"I…don't understand." She replied, feeling her head begin to throb.

"You are not from this land. Your era is not here." Kagome whimpered slightly as the pain in her head began to worsen. She brought her hand up to touch her fingertips to her temple.

"What are you doing to me?" She ground out through clenched teeth. Sesshomaru merely inclined his head.

"I have done nothing." He said indignantly. Kagome tried to shake out the pain, to no avail.

"How do you know me? Why did you call me Kagome?" She questioned.

"Why did you answer?" He returned. Kagome growled lowly and he cocked an eyebrow. She was growing tired of his riddles and questions, and the longer they watched each other, the worse her head hurt. She massaged her forehead, blinking the bleariness out of her eyes.

"You're not going to leave are you?" She asked, and received her answer when he remained in the same spot like a statue. She sighed. Taking a moment to organize her thoughts she realized three things were inevitably true.

1.) He was from her past, and her only connection to it.

2.) He knew more about her than she did.

3.) And finally…he was one hell of a powerful Demon Lord that had no intentions of leaving her.

"Fine…come with me." Kagome relented before turning and walking back towards the village, all the while hoping to not invoke panic with the demon lord in tow.

(520)

* * *

><p><strong>((AN:** Hope you all liked it ! Lemme know your thoughts ! **))**


	3. The Interest Of All

**Title: ****Surely My Lord, You Jest?**

**((A/N: Hey everyone ! Welcome back. Thank you for those of you who did review, I hope you all enjoy.** **))**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: The Interest of All<em>

Kagome was grateful for the darkness of evening for the partial concealment it gave her bringing the pompous demon lord through the village. She had maneuvered their way behind hut after house after bigger house. Finally, with great relief and uncertainty she let out a sigh as Priestess Masaya's home came into view around the corner. The relief was from, naturally, not having to sneak a demon around the village anymore. The uncertainty was because she didn't know if she had done the right thing. What if he tried to kill Masaya and demolish the village? What if he was merely acting like some one from her past to trick her into becoming his slave? Kagome shook her head harshly to shake the unsettling thoughts. Masaya might have her head for bringing in a demon, but if this guy went berserk, she'd rather test her fate against him. Priestess Masaya was well known (and feared) for her temper.

"Why is it that we seem to be sneaking around? Are they not fond of you here, Miko?" Sesshomaru asked casually from beside her. She felt her eyebrow twitch as she resisted the urge to punch his lights out…or at least purify the hell out of him **((A/N: Ahahaaa, see what I did there? Purify, the hell. TeeHee? xD)). **Turning her head, ice blue stared into amber flames.

"No. Its not that. I thought it would be rather obvious to a demon lord such as yourself," she said arrogantly, standing up straight and finally rounding the corner, beginning the short walk down the street to Priestess Masaya's house. "I don't want them to panic seeing a powerful demon walking down their streets. Not to mention if you decide to attack us…" They stopped walking in front of a temple like house as she trailed off.

"You will be the one they blame." He concluded with easy. Kagome glared at him defiantly.

"I will also be the one they praise." She answered. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her boldness. Yes, this woman was much, much different. The right corner of his mouth curled up slightly and he smirked at her challenge.

"My my, Minami. I must say I am surprised at you." A chill went down Kagome's spin as she slowly looked up. There, standing in a beautiful long, silver silk Kimono wrapped in a red obi, was Priestess Masaya. Her long, gray streaked brown hair was pulled in a low ponytail over her left shoulder, simple and straight, and her bright hazel eyes seemed to be giving them an amused smile. She was a beautiful sight as always.

Kagome bowed her head quickly.

"Forgive me Priestess, I didn't mean any disrespect but I-"

"It has been quite some time has it not, My Lord?" Masaya said suddenly, causing Kagome's head to snap up and look between them in confusion. The man beside her whose name she realized she didn't actually know, seemed unfazed.

"Hn." He responded, doing something that floored even Kagome in all she had seen. He inclined his head towards her. Naturally she did the same. Kagome was too stunned to speak.

"Come. You as well Minami. Before you enter, pick your mouth up off the floor. It's rather unbecoming down there." It was then, with a flare of red bombarding her face, Kagome realized her mouth had been hanging open. She glared when she looked over at the entering demon to see he was once again smirking at her expense.

She didn't know him…but so far she hated him. She followed suit right behind him and when they entered all of their attentions were turned immediately to the sound of a crash to their right. A shorter version of Masaya stared back at them with wide conflicted eyes. A pot lay at her feet, leaking what was clearly supposed to be the base of a soup. She was a beautiful girl, tall like her mother (though her mother was very clearly taller) lean, with brown hair failing in natural waves about her shoulders and arms. She sported a green silk kimono with red flowers curving from the top to middle, and from down up to middle. To Kagome, the girls eyes seemed to get glassy as hurt crossed her features. She quickly darted from the dining room they had caught her in.

Kagome had previously thought nothing could confuse her more than the apparent reunion between Priestess Masaya and a demon lord. She had been very incorrect.

"Minami love, the Lord and I will withdraw to my smoking chambers. Please clean up then join us when you are done." The Priestess advised. Thankful for the much needed distraction of mindless work, Kagome happily obliged. It took only a moments time before they reached the womans smoking chambers. It was a rather large room, a comfortable futon and extra sheets at the top that acted as pillows was in the center. There were cushions that littered the floor and as she picked up a long, thin pipe Sesshomaru and her sat themselves on the futon.

Priestess Masaya took a pull, and for a long time neither spoke. The silence was neither intimidating nor comfortable. It was as if they were seeing which one would begin speaking in riddles first. Priestess Masaya took up the task.

"It seems as though little Naname still has feelings for you, ne Sesshomaru?" She asked, voice laden with amusement. He, however, did not seem in the same spirit.

"Hn…so it would seem." He replied, not interested in idle chatter. The Priestess got the hint in his tone, which was well enough for her.

"I must say…I knew this day would come. The day when somebody would find her. Midoriko told me. However, what I can't seem to understand is, out of all those whom it could have been… how in the world it ended up being _you_."

(982)

* * *

><p><strong>((AN: That's it everyone. See you next time in Chapter Four: The Truth She Doesn't Know.))**


	4. The Truth She Doesn't Know

**((A/N: **Hey everyone. Welcome to this weeks installment of Surely My Lord, hope you all enjoy. **))**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four: The Truth She Doesn't Know<em>

For a moment all Sesshomaru did was stare at her blankly, which she gratefully took the chance to have another generous pull from her pipe. There was something intriguing and respectable about a woman smoking. It showed power.

"Midoriko? The dead priestess?" Sesshomaru questioned cooly. Priestess Masaya nodded and then sighed, knowing it was now or never to launch into the story.

"Yes. Three years ago today, I sensed a presence nearby. Feeling it was a rather peculiar one, I took up to the woods to follow it. When I arrived, I found the girl close to death in the forest. It looked as though she had not seen light in years. Or food. Anyway, when I happened upon her, the spirit of Midoriko was with her. She told me that I was to keep her with me, protect her, train her, and above all, keep her safe. She also said that one day some one would come to find her." She explained.

Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow, clearly wanting more information. Masaya sighed.

"She told me either a half breed, a slayer, a monk, or if enough time passed, a kitsune. After she had been quiet almost a full minute, she thoughtfully said your name." The room fell silent again as Sesshomaru considered this. If it could have been any of them, why exactly was he the one chosen for the duty of returning her to his brother? A thought crossed his mind.

"Whose doing is this?" He questioned. Masaya shifted uncomfortably.

"Her own." She answered softly. She took another pull while Sesshomaru waited for her to elaborate.

"Apparently…from what Midoriko told me, the girl wished for the half breed demon to be able to remain with his departed beloved." She said with a light shrug. She didn't know anything about these people she spoke of, so it felt foreign to her, but it was the story Midoriko had given her. Sesshomaru thought it through quickly and logically. If she made a wish for Kikyo to be permanently alive, Kagome herself would have to die seeing as she was the reincarnated soul of Kikyo. She would have died with the loss of her soul…so why was she alive? He doubted, by the way Masaya was talking to him, that she had no more a clue than he did about the answer to that question, so he skipped it.

"A wish was already made upon the jewel of four souls. For it to be erased from existence and there will be peace. There is no second wish." He said.

"Yes. In all the time I've had to think about this my best guess is as good as yours, Sesshomaru. I think Midoriko gave her the wish." Another thought crossed his mind.

"Why make that wish? Especially knowing the end result would be the loss of her own life?"

"I do not know. Midoriko just said…that Minami had been in a lot of pain."

"Kagome."

"Hm?"

"Her name is Kagome." The Priestess seemed to consider this thoughtfully for a moment.

"Ka…go…me. Ka-go-me. Kagome." She sounded out, getting a feel for it on her tongue before she smiled. "Ah…what a beautiful name."

(529)

* * *

><p><strong>((AN: **Hey guys. I know this chapter was one of the shorter ones, the next one will be almost twice this lol, but I had to get Kagome's back story in there. Anyway, I see this story got quite a few follows/favs, so thanks ! If you haven't reviewed yet, please drop me one and let me know what you thought ! I hope to see you all next time, have a good rest of the week ! **))**


	5. A Story Told Once

**Title: Surely My Lord, You Jest?**

Summary: After completing the Jewel, and the wish for peace granted, Priestess Midoriko is summoned from beyond the world of the living to grant Kagome one more unselfish wish. With her depression growing at the knowledge Inuyasha will never love her, Kagome wishes for Kikyo to be able to be with Inuyasha forever at the cost of her own life…or so she thought until she awakens far from her friends with no memory of who she once was ! What happens when a certain demon lord stumbles upon her scent in his travels ? Told in 500-1,000 word chapters.

**((A/N: **Hey everybody. Welcome back for this weeks installment of Surely My Lord. Thank you for those of you who took the time out to review I appreciate it ^_^. Enjoy !**))**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five: A Story Told Once<em>

Sesshomaru seemed unfazed. With a huff, Priestess Masaya took another drag of her pipe.

"Alright well…lets get straight to the point. I'm not looking to fight you for the girl. Midoriko told me from start that some one would come for her. So, she will depart, with you, tomorrow morning. That will give me enough time to say goodbye."

"Tonight would be best." Sesshomaru objected. Priestess Masaya raised an eyebrow as she stood from the futon, heading away to add more tobacco into her pipe.

"Do not forget where you currently are, Lord Sesshomaru. I make the rules here. She will leave in the morning." She stated. Taking his silence as approval she went on. "I have truly grown to care for her Sesshomaru. Make sure…you take care of her."

"One more thing." He said, ignoring her last words and voicing a detail that had not gone unnoticed by him. "While she was in our midsts, you were careful not to use my name. Why?" She gave him an amused smile that developed slowly on her lips.

"If you hadn't told her yourself yet, then you will in time. I will not have any impact upon her memory. You will tell her when you feel so obligated." She said easily, before returning to the futon. "Now I, have one more thing." She lit the pipe once more.

"Mine is more of a request, however. Would you please visit with Naname before you leave this time, My Lord? I know she is careful to avoid you, but maybe…talking to you this time will make her a tad less miserable. It's hard to see joy in her eyes these days." A feeling Sesshomaru had become acquainted with began forming in his chest. A heaviness. Guilt. Refusing would be dishonorable in their situation. It was the least he could do for her and her daughter. Not to mention she very much was pleading if she was calling him 'My Lord' in their secluded company.

"Very well." He answered mildly. She nodded and right on cue the door opened to reveal Kagome standing in her red and white Priestess garments, bow and arrows in hand…just in case.

"I'm sorry I took so long, Priestess. I went to go check on Naname. She seems deeply saddened." She informed, sliding the door shut behind her before walking up and taking a seat on the same side of the futon as Sesshomaru, right across from Masaya with three feet between her and the demon lord. Masaya took another long stream of smoke into her lungs before letting it out through her nostrils slowly. Then, as if sobering up she sat up straight and her eyelids lowered darkly as she looked to Kagome.

"Let me tell you a story young one. Many years ago, a demon lord who despised humans happened upon a little girl who had once tended him back to health. She had been mangled and killed by a pack of hungry wolves, however the Lord had a magical sword that could bring her back to life. He figured it was fair, and brought her back. She was very much human though, and being alive didn't mean she would stay that way. Her wounds need to be tended to. Quickly he rushed to a village where he had heard some time ago that a formidable Priestess resided in. Uncaring that she could purify him, he entered her abode and all but demanded she save the little girls life. Despite being angry at him, she knew she couldn't refuse the little girl.

It took weeks for the girl to heal, all the while the Priestess tended to her and the Lord kept watch night and day. In that time the demon Lord and the Priestess gained a mutual respect for each other, and the Priestess's daughter grew fond of him. Both the Lord and the little girl departed when she was finally able to move almost painlessly. However, he would always return if anything ailed the girl, from sickness, to broken bones, to womanly dealings. If they were ever in battle near each other they aided one another. He trusted the Priestess, and often her daughter would make sure to spend time with him during his visits. One day the Priestess's daughter was kidnapped by demons. Not knowing if he would hear her she cried to the skies for the demon Lord. He came to her but she noticed his eyes were very red.

"What?" He had growled at her. She hysterically told him about her predicament and begged for his help. This woman who had given him so much, now needed him. He didn't want to refuse but he had to tell her the truth. You see, all demons go through a period of time when they are 'in heat', and it was his time. The Priestess still trusted him to do the right thing and save her daughter. He obliged. He left, found and slaughtered the demons that had kidnapped the girl and spent three days getting back with her after tending to her injuries. In that time…" Masaya finally stopped speaking, and she took a deep breath. The heavy feeling returned in Sesshomaru's chest but he refused to leave.

"In that time, happy to have been rescued by the love of her life, the Priestess's daughter confessed her love for him. He fought to stay in control, reject her gently, but she enticed him. He took her on the second night. Upon returning her on the third day before nightfall, he had carefully explained to the daughter that he did not love her. He was not too familiar with the fragility of a womans heart, so his words could have been kinder. Regardless, she quickly ran inside when she finally got back, and the demon Lord confessed all of what had transpired. The Priestess was infuriated and demanded he leave. After some time had passed she realized however, that she could not be so angry with him. He had told her upright the predicament he was in before he went, and it was her daughter who enticed him. He had tried to stop it. The main thing also, was that he still had saved her daughters life. An additional upside was a truth even she couldn't deny. Even in his state, he had treated her daughter right, and her daughter had lost her virginity to the man she truly loved, even if it did end in heartbreak."

Kagome took in the story hungrily. It was nothing short of intriguing. A demon lord and a Priestess's daughter? It was almost a…a scandal of sorts. Masaya took another drag.

"The demon Lord returned one day, with his ill human ward, once again, seeking help. The Priestess obliged. She spoke to him of her wrongs and apologized for the way she had treated him. He offered her an apology as well. Her daughter, however, went out of her way to avoid his presence completely. When the young one was well again, the Priestess and demon parted on good terms. And now, here we are."

Kagome's face had turned a bright red as she listened to the kind of sexy one sided love affair. She looked between the demon next to her and her Priestess mentor.

"Y-you mean…Naname and him…" She turned and glared daggers at Sesshomaru. "How dare you!" She bellowed, making him wince and growl at the volume of her voice.

"Priestess Minami calm yourself this instant! Did you not listen to the last part of my story?!" She snapped viciously, causing Kagome to gulp and sit back upright.

"Yes Ma'am." She whispered. Masaya huffed.

"Anyway…it's time that you learn about your past. And that man next to you has come to help you do just that, there is no doubt. You will leave with him in morning."

(1,312)

* * *

><p><strong>((AN: Hey everyone. Went a little overboard on that chapter o' sorry ! Lol. Anyway, hope you guys like it. I wanted to give a little spin on Sesshomaru's character in the story, so I hope you all liked it. Drop a review if you can . please and thank you. See you guys next week, and have a great rest of your week!))**


End file.
